Waiting in Silence
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: She waited. On the same cobblestone path in the dark of the night. Like she had done yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. She felt safe knowing that one day, as promised, he would be back for her...  Like it? Hate it? Just rate it! :D


**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that... ;)**

**So anyways, I felt like writing a little Wishfulshipping as I can't seem to piece together my chapter for Handcuffed, my Strawberryshipping fanfiction, right now. Hopefully, it's not too... vulgar, though there are some adult themes in this. Nothing explicit, just mentionings and things! If you may be wondering why a fourteen year old is attempting to write about something that she has neither (definitely not!) had experience of nor should be writing about, it's so that I can get a feel for how difficult it is for those "M" writers out there and also learn to get braver with my text. The amount of ideas that I've had to put away because there was something that I wasn't brave enough to put in upsets me, so I'm going to give this a shot... :) Just bear with me please, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review! I haven't written any Wishfulshipping in a while, so I may be a little rusty. This fanfiction was inspired by a prompt, labelled as "Wait". So this story, will be revolving around that whole topic. :) This story IS a little cliche I suppose, but at the same time, I couldn't help but write it! Like I said, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Please review! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Wait- "It isn't about being patient or impatient; it's whether you're willing to wait a little while longer for the better things rather than just taking the good things in life..."**

**X x**

She waited. On the same cobblestone path in the dark of the night. Like she had done yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. It had become a part of her daily routine by now, and her life was empty without the ever-building suspense of being reunited with her one and only Cilan. He said he'd be back for her, though he couldn't specify when. She liked it that he didn't give her a date, nor a time; it made him honest and earnest, and someone who wasn't going to try and deceive her throughout her entire life. She felt safe knowing that one day, as promised, he would be back for her. She knew that much, and that was enough for her. For now anyway.

The dark used to scare her, especially as the strange inhabitants of Striaton would pass her and stare, as if she was a case only suitable for the finest mental institution. She didn't mind though; she would let them think what they wanted, for it would not be them who got to listen to his soothing voice, and feel his gentle fingertips. No, it wouldn't be them ever. They would never be so privaledged throughout their entire lives.

But now the dark was something more. Her trusty friend. Her companion by the gentle lull of the moonlight. The very thing that gave her something to think about, and something to question. She was curious; how could something so empty be so full of queries and unanswered theories?

"Excuse me. Do you have the time?" A lady questioned as she stopped at Iris' feet.

"No, I don't. Sorry." She breathed, still staring straight ahead of her. The tall female frowned and then smiled apoligetically. She shifted to sit beside Iris, who was seated on a lone wodden bench; nothing comfortable of terribley classy, just a simple bench with an outlook of a straight road. The road that Cilan agreed to meet her...

"No, what I meant was... Do you have any grasp on time? I mean, you've been here every single night for almost seven months now. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm feeling just brilliant." Iris responded, placidly petting Axew who was nuzzling her neck, begging for some attention. She complied willingly with a tender pat of her hands. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Every night, all night?" She pressed, glancing at her skeptically as she scanned her face with hard eyes.

"Forgive me, but it's not really any of your business." She retorted sharply, not liking the fact that she was being questioned about something so personal from a stranger. She had some nerve to come onto _her _bench and start firing queries left, right and centre!

"I understand that, but-" But Iris interrupted, far past caring that she was behaving rude and obnoxious by now. She just wanted this damned woman to leave her alone. She wanted everyone to leave her alone, so that she could anticipate the day when she finally _wouldn't _be alone. What a glorious day it would be, filled with exitement, love and passion. She wouldn't allow it to pass by her; she would live every second and take as much as she could from her beautiful moment. She was entitled to it afterall.

"You obviously don't understand. You're still here." And the womans face turned angry.

"I'm just trying to help you see that what you're doing isn't healthy. When was the last time you went home and had a wash or something propper to eat, hmm? Come on, you look as if you've been dragged through a hedge!" She cried and Iris held her tongue to stop herself from being childish and insulting the lady right back. At least she needed to be dragged through a hedge to look a mess...

"It doesn't matter what I look like. He loves me and I love him; he'd recognise me if I dyed my hair as blonde as yours and wore a scarlett dress. He'd still know how to find me." She argued relentlessly, steching her legs irately and then crossing them, putting Axew back onto her lap momentairily.

"So all of this is for a boy?" She questioned, a look of disgust contorting on her face as she stared at Iris through thin, slitted eyes. "Don't you think you're being dramatic and crazy? Face it, he's not coming back, you've been waiting hand on heart for a good seven months and still nothing. Maybe you should just face the facts." She snapped and Iris couldn't even describe the rage that she felt upon hearing those cruel words.

"How dare you accuse my Cilan of lying to me!" She yelled, turning her head towards the temporairily confused woman. "Maybe you ought to face the facts yourself! Maybe you ought to see that I don't care about your opinion and what you have to say about him, because you don't know him like I do! You're the one causing the drama because I was fine until you started asking me questions!" She yelled and the woman backed off, standing on her feet and edged away as if she'd been innocent this whole time. "I didn't ask for your time and attention anyway, so just leave me alone! He will come back to me. You see if he doesn't!" And the woman scuttled away down the darkened streets of Striaton.

She collapsed into nothing more than tears. Something she swore she'd never do without him, because she'd promised him she would stay happy. She'd promised him, and here she was, sobbing angrily, hugging her knees and cursing under her breath. Why couldn't she simply keep one simple promise! He'd kept plenty of his! Much like the time when he'd promised he'd look after her:

_"Cilan stop it!" Iris laughed, kicking the sheets back. "It's only a cold!"_

_The Connoisseur simply smiled lightly. "Iris, you have to sleep. You're unwell. I'll be back with the soup and the berries. And the medicine. I'll be back very soon." He smiled, placing a kiss to his girlfriends lips, letting her know that he cared about her through the simple, innocent motion. Then, breaking away, he wandered towards the door and pointed a warning finger at her._

_"What?" She asked, looking at him from under her lashes, a smirk on her face._

_"Don't even think of moving." He mock-warned, wagging his finger at her and making her laugh. She wished he'd understand that it was nothing drastic; it wasn't fever or sickness. It wasn't even the flu! It was just a little sniffle, but to be completely honest, she didn't mind being treated like this. If she was ill, and he always looked after her this well, she could stand being bed-ridden for a couple of days..._

She longed for his gentle finger tips. She longed to touch him. She wished that she could feel him with her; that was all she wanted. She had had too many sleepless nights to simply reunite with him and not release herself. She needed him. She wanted him. She wanted him now, but of course, he wasn't here, and that was what hurt the most. However, when he had been there with her, it was definitely the best...

_Urgency. That word alone captured the amount of passion and demand between the pair of them as they kissed each other passionately, hands exploring gently, though Cilan's movements were much less invasive, wheras Iris' were quicker and more rash. The type of movement that made his breath hitch, and the type of movement that made him beg her for more. She would always comply, but she couldn't help toying with his mind a little on occasions. She always managed to make him aroused through simple words and slow, taunting actions. He'd always leave his Connoissuer instincts at the door whenever they found themselves in __this__ situation! It'd never gone quite this far before, but he was in no position to stop it._

_"What's the word Cilan?" She crooned in his ear, making sure to kiss him on his bare chest and move against him slowly, teasing him._

_"P-Please..." He stuttered, gripping roughly at her hips. "I'm s-sorry..." He mumbled upon realising just how hard he was holding her. He moaned quietly as her fingers travelled south, fluttering lightly over his chest and stomach._

_"And what do you want Cilan? Tell me you want..." She whispered, her fingers making spider- like movements across his abdomen, eventually making their way on the slow decent downwards._

_"I want you to t-touch me." He whined to her quietly, his voice hoarse and ragged. She smiled and kissed his stomach, before he slowly got a grasp of authority and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Please Iris." He managed to say steadily, meeting her eyes silently. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. Using his time, he tenderly placed a hand to her lower back and carefully flipped himself over so that he was the one on top, leaving her to lay beneath him, hair that was usually in those wide pigtails, fanned out across the pillow, her eyes half-lidded with desire._

_She stopped him from moving for a short moment and he gave her a curious glance and then pulled back and away from her, sitting up meekly._

_"Do you want to stop?" He asked her kindly, a tired smile on his face. But that wasn't what she wanted at all and she shook her head lightly, still trying to compose herself._

_"Cilan... You love me right?" She wanted to be totally sure that she was safe in the hands of this caring gentleman. No hardships to worry about after he figured out that he didn't have feelings for her after this whole charade had been through and over with. She didn't want that at all. She wanted her virginity to be in the loving hands of someone she could trust thoroughly with little to no debate in her mind whatsoever. Sex was an incredibley big step afterall._

_"More than anything Iris..." He breathed firmly, gazing at her, captivated by her loving, nieve eyes._

_"Then ok." She smiled, pulling him against her and he smiled a breathless smile, preparing himself. "Just please be gentle with me." She requested specifically and he nodded his head, taking her hand whilst his other arm propped him up. _

_"I wouldn't dream of being anything else..."_

She missed him. More and more with each on-going day. She wasn't so shallow as to crave the sex; meerly crave him. And she couldn't help herself. He was her everything and because everything had vanished, she had nothing. Nothing of her own to live by, and that thought made her cry harder. She missed his touch, his scent, his attitude. Even his Connoissuer gab she missed! And she'd been waiting for far too long now. Maybe, although Cilan couldn't help it, that woman was onto something.

Iris was sure that it was unhealthy to need somebody that badly, and to such a passionate extent that it burned inside, the pain like no other she thought she'd ever have to endure. But she was enduring it, though just barely. She felt like a ghost of her inner self; hollow and unsure. A truly painful existense.

By now, she was sobbing loudly, smacking the bench with hard, dark hands, shivering recklessly and cursing the entire world for it's cruel, mocking walls. She hated this life, and she hated the world right now. She despised couples together as they wandered past the fountain situated in the middle of town (she could see it just across from her), laughing and joking with each other, holding hands tightly in the cold of the night. She wished she could swap lives with someone, and then she wouldn't have to feel the pain. Simply watch someone else live it, as selfish as it was to even think about.

And it wasn't just Cilan she missed. She missed everything little thing that came with him. His brothers, Ruby, Eva, everyone and everything. The calm and caring nature of Cress. The fun and flamboyant nature of Chili, and the sarcastic endeavours of Ruby, her greatest friend. Even Eva's girly tendancies were craved simply for some form of normality. All would be brilliant if she could just have them back; they could be her second best as nothing would measure up to her beloved Connoisseur.

If she couldn't have Cilan, she'd happily take them.

Cilan...

She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother calming her crying. She actually just cried louder, pouring her heart out there and then. She missed him. She silently wished for him to come back, over and over. She felt as if she was going insane, crazy and ill in the mind. Why wouldn't it just stop?

"Dear lady, why are you crying?" She heard. Immediately, she silenced and her eyes widened. She knew that voice and she knew it. The soft tone, the gentle vibe, everything she had hoped and prayed for. No doubt in her mind; he had come back for her. Finally. Throughout the seven months of torture, he was finally here.

"C-Cilan?" She voiced, not daring to look up.

"...I'm here... Finally..." The voice breathed and Iris shot up from her crumpled perch and threw her arms around his neck, bringing herself close to him.

"Cilan! Oh Cilan, you're finally here!" She cried, tears spilling down her face as she held him close, tight and secure.

"I promised you Iris. Of course I came back for you." He smiled, pulling her against him. The gentle glow of the street-lamp emitted a trusyworthy glow for only the pair of them, higlighting secrecy and serenity only for the two of them to experience. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner..."

"I-I-"

"You don't have to speak Iris. You're obviously overwhelmed right now." He continued to smile, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his neck, him far past caring that his bow tie was getting soggy from tears! Everything came back to her; the meaning to live, the will to live and the strength to live. Absolutely everything came flooding back to her.

"I-I'm so happy. I can't even..." Iris smiled, blindly clutching to his shoulders with tight, desperate hands. "S-So," She began once more, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve, and holding his hands at arms length. "How did they treat you?"

"It was... Tasteful, I'll say that much." He offered with a sheepish smile. "It seemed to be more of a military school than a Connoisseuring course though." He frowned, peering at his wrist which had several blackened bruises.

"C-Cilan, did they hurt you?" Iris gasped, trying to take it all in. He seemed the same, if not slightly more stern. His kind hearted smile still remained fearlessly throughout everything and his eccentric wording still seemed to be in tact.

"...A little." He admitted and shook his head hurriedly when he watched her expression turn shocked, scared even. "No, no! It wasn't anything bad. Just little raps on the wrist with a ruler or-"

"They shouldn't be hitting you!" She cried, clinging tightly to his wrist, which made him wince. She noticed and then softened noticabley. "I can't be mad at you. Not after all this time. Not after seven months of wishing for you to come back." She breathed, pulling herself into him and smelling his scent deeply, inhaling him shamelessly. She loved his calm, almost minty smell, and nothing meassured to the smile on her face as she smelt said aroma for the first time in seven months.

"Come. Let's sit for a little while. We have ten minutes or so before I take you home." He smiled, somewhat deviously and then edged towards the bench, the young purple haired lady sitting willingly beside him on that same wooden bench. The cold didn't seem so important; in fact, it seemed to fade away as did any thoughts of negativity. His warming aura was too precious for any bad thoughts afterall, and she wouldn't want to ruin her moment with bad images and selfish outbursts.

"You really waited seven months for me? On this bench? This _very _bench?" He whispered, trying to take it in himself as he tilted his head and stared her intensely in the eyes, clinging tightly to her freezing hands, rubbing loving circles and shapes over her knuckles and down her fingers. "Iris..."

"This very bench." She confirmed with a nod. "I knew you'd come back for me Cilan. I really missed you. I just- I'm just glad it's over, and you're finally back with me. You're here to stay, right?" Iris questioned innocently, squeezing his hands together and he chuckled, and nodded.

"No more being apart from you Iris. That was the last of my course-work. So, it's with great pride and honour that you be the first one to see this." He grinned, slowly letting go of her hands and taking the small bag from his back. Teasingly, he opened the bag whilst staring her straight in the eyes, unwavering and completely captivated by her loving, yet interested vibe.

"C'mon! Show me!" She yelled jokingly, not caring that lights were begining to go out. What she saw amazed her.

"..._S class_?" She breathed, astounded, and she accepted the certificate from him, holding it lightly and carefully between her nimble fingertips. The material, laminated with plastic, was so smooth and professional, meaning it was really special. Indeed his new place was. Cilan, had finally become a top Connoisseur. His dream, no longer a fantasy, but a reality,a nd she was so proud, it burned.

"I'm finally a top class Connoisseur, Iris." Cilan smiled as tears began to fill his eyes. All that hard work, and all the love that he had missed out on (and made her miss out on too) had paid off into one big accomplishment, and he would never have a prouder moment in his life. Unless Iris decided she wanted children...

"Cilan!" She cried, throwing herself into his embrace once more, nuzzling his neck silently in the dark of the night. She loved him ever so much, and she wanted to make sure that he knew that.

"Iris, there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you, back at the course. I really missed you. Honestly. I love you. I always will, and I hope you know that, because I can't tell you enough." He confessed earnestly, scooching towards her slightly with a shy shuffle of his rear and placing a cold, pale hand to her face.

"I love you too Cilan. Always." She replied, nodding, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Iris." He murmured to her, and then without another word, he placed his lips to hers in a much anticipated kiss. The kiss he'd been needing for seven months, and the embrace that he'd begged for silently in his mind as he sat through the torturous classes and lectures, trying to focus hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, speeding up quietly and he followed suit, allowing the passion to settle in. A couple seconds later, he pulled apart from her before he lost himself completely, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against hers quietly.

He cautiously traced the branded line on her face from where the tears had dribbled, and then smiled a breathless smile.

"Home? You can help me choose a place to hang up this." He grinned, kissing her momentairily as he pulled himself reluctantly into a standing position. She giggled, and stood up beside him, taking his arm with a firm nod.

"...Sounds perfect..."

**X x**

**Done! Hope you liked it and I KNOW it was REALLY cliche and corny, but I enjoyed writing it so *insert tongue waggle here* nanananana... ;D**

**And I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review! :)**

**~Jess~**


End file.
